In medical testing and processing (e.g., immunoassay testing), robotics have been used to minimize exposure to, or contact with, bodily fluid samples (otherwise referred to as “specimens”) and/or to increase productivity. For example, in some existing automated testing and processing systems, reagent dispenser packs may be provided in accessible locations, such as in rotating carousels. Dispenser packs may be provided that have multiple compartments containing different reagents, for example. Likewise, sample containers (such as blood collection tubes or the like) may be provided at another location, such as in sample container racks. Conventionally, both the blood collection tubes and the reagent dispenser packs have been accessed by pipettes. Each pipette aspirates a predetermined amount of the specimen and the reagent and dispenses them into a reaction vessel (e.g., a reaction cuvette). Typically, the reagent pipette is a separate device from the sample pipette. The cuvette is then incubated for a defined period of time in an incubation ring, and may undergo a wash operation therein. The reacted sample or portion thereof is then read by a suitable testing component, such as luminometer to determine a predetermined characteristic.
Although existing immunoassay apparatus and methods may provide suitable efficiencies, more efficient and cost-effective immunoassay apparatus and methods are sought to further reduce both processing time and cost, as well as overall immunoassay apparatus cost and size. Accordingly, systems, apparatus, and methods that may improve speed and/or cost of immunoassay testing or reduce their size are desired.